The Adventures Of An Unknown Heroine
by Autobot Serenity
Summary: I never thought that I would see a day when I would be scared in my life. I was very wrong about that. Rated M possible lemon or fluff later. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE IDEA OF IT! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!
1. Preface

The adventures of an unknown heroine

By: Autobot Serenity

Preface: Hero? Or Zero?

I never thought that I would see a day when I would be scared in my life. I was very wrong about that. "Give me what I want, little pathetic human or else you will die." I heard Starscream yell in my ear. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes, something that had never happened not since I got in trouble 2 years ago. "You don't have much choice! Give it to me or die!" He roared. I looked at him then smirked slightly. "I would rather die and be a hero than give you want you want, Starscream!" I said then ran for my life. Then everything that had happened to me within the last two months flew by in my head: first, moving out here, second, meeting the autobots for the first time and third the war with the deceptions. But still who knew that I would end up beening here if it wasn't for me moving?

A/N: Authors note! Sorry its soo short. I'm working on the first few chapters now. So hopefully I will have three chapters up each day! Until till then, Autobot Serenity out!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Told ya I would have a chapter done! Now tomorrow should be 2 maybe. Depends on if I feel like typing more x.x; But hopefully I will have it! Please leave reviews and what not!

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ON THE LINES OF IT EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND MY CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: Going, Going, Gone.

I sighed as I knew this would be the last time I would see my friends and family, because I did something so stupid. I got arrested for shop lifting with a classmate who hated me anyways. The only way everything would be normal was if I moved. The judge let me go with a warning and made me promise that I would try and make everything better. "Yeah…Fat chance of that happening…" I thought packing up my belongings as I remembered that day. "Serenity! Ashley is here to see you!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back closing my last box. Then it came clear to me that my room was no longer mine. It was so dismal and blank. I quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs to see my best friend who I have known since I was 6 standing there. "Hey." I said. Ashley nodded at me then sighed. "I can't believe you are doing this! Leaving me here with HER!" She said with a fake sob. I laughed as I knew what she meant by it, our other friend, Jesse. She was something much different anyone I knew. Then I heard a car pull up and honk its horn. _"That must be my grandmother…"_ I thought. Ashley gave me a hug then left towards Jesses' house. I grabbed a few of my boxes, which held my clothes and few other things. I smiled at my grandmother who was talking to my mother. The trunk lid was open and I carefully set them in place then slammed the trunk shut. "Got everything you need? Its gonna be a long drive to Ohio…" She said. I smiled nervously. "Yep I have everything that I need, don't worry…" I said walking over to my mom then hugging her. My mother looked at me then sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Serenity…" She said then walked back inside the house. The last time I see her, hurt and upset because of my stupid mistake in life. Then as I quickly got into the car, I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't. Then here comes the longest trip of my life, starting new.

I fell asleep somewhere around Champaign, Illinois then awoke at a rest stop in Ohio. I yawned and looked over at the trucks. "That's odd…I see a blue truck with flames. Now that's something you don't see everyday…" I thought getting out of the car. I walked closer to the truck to see if what company owned it. There wasn't a label, nothing. "What are you?" I asked, thinking out loud. Then I heard my grandmother telling me we better go or we wouldn't beat the rain. I sighed then looked behind my shoulder, looking at the truck. "See ya later, maybe?" I said then laughed a little. What was wrong with me? I just told a truck I would see it later. I sighed and got into the car then looked back for an odd reason. The truck was gone! "That's…Odd…It's gone." She thought. It was night time once we arrived at my grandmothers' house. "Well your room here is still the same. We will unpack tomorrow. Good night" I heard my grandmother say as she entered her room. I sighed then looked out my window to see the moon was full and the stars gleamed like small diamonds. Then my eyes started to close as sleep came over me, I crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep.

"Ouch! Watch it!" A male voice said. Then a radio clip came on "I'm sorry." Said a male voice which sounded like it was from a song. "Both of you! Be quiet! It seems like she's asleep." Another male voice said. "I'm sensing you liked the way she looked at you, didn't you? Leader?" A more professional voice said. "I did not; it's our mission to protect her since Sam is no longer with us." The male voice from before spoke. I awoke feeling like I wasn't alone, then as I got to the window I saw the same truck from before sitting in the yard. "What…The…Hell…" I thought walking out of my room and quickly outside. As I got there I blinked about 20 times. "Your not here…I saw you at that rest area earlier…What or who are you..?" I asked. Then right before my eyes the truck turned into what seemed to be some type of alien robot. "Well no use in hiding." It said. I blinked again then laughed. "Your…Real?" I asked. The Robot moved its head yes. "My name is Optimus Prime." He said. I shook my head then looked at him. "What are you, Optimus?" I asked. "I am from the planet Cyberton…It was destroyed by the evil deceptions" He explained. I nodded my head, trying to take in all the information he just told me. "Are…There more than just you?" I asked. Optimus nodded his head.

"Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet." He said moving to the side showing others just like him. I laughed again; my head must have hit something. "I sense from this young female that her heart rate is elevated and might seem confused…" Ratchet said looking over at Optimus. "Well you got something right…I am confused…About all of this…Why are you guys even here?" I asked. Optimus looked at me then what seemed like was a sigh. "We are here to protect you. We are your guardians, Serenity." He said. I jumped back, my face frozen. "How do you know my name?" I asked. Bumblebee transformed back into beening what looked like a normal car. "We know your name from your friend, Sam." Jazz said. I fell to my knees, and felt like crying again but nothing happened. "Sam…That idiot…I didn't believe him when he tried to tell me about you guys…I guess I should of believed him." I said with a small laugh.

Optimus held his hand out to me. "We need to talk about the new war coming…You're the only one who can stop what is going to happen." He said. I gently stepped into his hand; I felt so small beening in his hand. "What do you mean; I'm the only one who can stop what is gonna happen?" I asked. Optimus looked at me with his blue hues. "Sam was the one who requested that you would be the next one to help us. At first we didn't know if we should of approached you or not but we decided that it was right and here we are now." He said. I looked at him, stunned by what he said. "Sam…Your an idiot picking me…Before I left…I'm sorry we had that fight…I am…But…Can ya tell me how I'm going to explain them to my grandma?" I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: YAY! Chapter 2! Well here it is and I like the way this story is going! Review please?

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2: The Beginning

I awoke in my own bed, my thoughts buzzing from last night and meeting the autobots. "Was any of that real from last night?" I thought sitting up. Then my grandmother ran into my room. "Why is there a semi truck in our yard?!" She asked, panicked and scarred. I sighed then slapped my forehead. "Optimus…Why are you still here?" I thought awhile standing up. My grandmother looked at me funny. "Well?" She asked. I blinked a few times then laughed. "Oh! Dad dropped it off for me…I wanted my own truck so he got me one." I said with a smile. My grandmother shook her head. "Not another truck driver, please." She said then leaving my room.

I quickly put on a new shirt and pants then walked outside. "Optimus…Why are you still here?" I asked standing next to the semi. Then the door opened. "Don't tell me…You want me to get inside even though I don't have a license? Right?" I asked. Then there was a honk. I growled slightly then got into the cab of the truck. I saw my grandmother walk outside to try and stop me from leaving. "Sorry! I'll be back!" I yelled out the window of the drivers' seat then looking ahead at the road. "I'm sorry" He said.

I blinked and raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Right I forgot…The radio" I thought. "No, its okay. So why are you doing this again?" I asked. Then he came to a halt. "We are meeting Bumblebee and Ratchet. They both think that Sam had a main reason for choosing you and not letting us go and find another person." He said. I climbed out of the cab to the ground then stood on the soil, as I turned to look behind me; there was Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. "So what's your reason for thinking this?" I asked looking at Ratchet. "Well I think it's because he could really trust you and also, you hold a key to something from our planet…" He said.

I looked at Ratchet, confused. "What do you mean 'I hold a key to something from your planet'?" I asked. Optimus looked over at Ratchet. "What he meant by that is…There is another great power besides the allspark. It's the great key to our planet, within our planet is an evil that we banished along time ago and locked it away. But then we were attacked by the Decepticons, they wanted they key and allspark. Our world is still in space but it's only because of that evil locked away deep inside its core." He said.

I shook my head. "Hold it…What does this key even look like?" I asked. "What you're wearing. That locket is the key. Do you remember who gave it to you?" Ratchet asked. I tried to think back to who gave it to me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Sam. He gave it to me as a gift…He told me that it was our friendship type thing. So I wore it everyday and I still do." I said. Optimus looked at me then held out his hand. "We better keep moving. Or else Starscream might find us and you. "He said. I nodded then crawled into his hand. We started walking towards an abandon building. "Optimus, can I ask you something?" I asked looking up at him. Optimus looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked. I looked to the side for a moment then at him again. "Did…Did Sam talk about me a lot? More than Mikaela?" I asked. "Somewhat. He spoke highly of you, he almost seemed envied of you and how you acted." He said. I blinked then looked ahead. "Sam. You actually envied me?" I thought. Then Optimus hand lowered and I crawled out of his hand onto the ground. "What are we going to do here?" I asked. Ratchet looked at me. "Well the rest of us are going to go look for Starscream, awhile Bumblebee is going to protect you." He said. I sighed then nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any good fighting with them because I would lose either way. Then as the others left I looked at Bumblebee. "Hey Bumblebee…Do you think a war will break out?" I asked.

"Just maybe..." He said using a radio clip. I looked down at the necklace then walked into the building, to see some tools and a laser that were left behind. "Bumblebee, do you mind if I try to fix your voice awhile were waiting for them to come back?" I asked. Bumblebee lowered his hand to me; I quickly grabbed the tools and crawled into his hand. "I promise, I know what I'm doing. Well hopefully." I said looking at him. Then I started to work on Bumblebee. "This seems more complicated then I figured." I thought. Then I heard an "Ouch!" I blinked and looked at Bumblebee. "Did you just speak?" I asked. "I…Think…I can…Talk again." He said. I smiled at him then started to dance a little. "I actually did it!" I said happily.

Bumblebee turned on "Hot N' Cold". I laughed then shook my head. "Nah it doesn't seem like the right type of song right now. But thanks though, Bumblebee" I said. The music stopped as Bumblebee spoke. "No Thank you, Serenity. You fixed my voice" He said. I blushed a little then smiled. "Awe, it was nothing. " I said. Then we heard a honk and saw everyone else come closer. "Play along." I said with a smirk. Bumblebee nodded. "Did you find anything?" I asked looking at Optimus Prime.

"No we didn't but it seems like there getting close" He said. "Optimus." Bumblebee spoke. Everyone looked at Bumblebee. "You can talk again?! But how?" Jazz asked curiously. "Because of Serenity, she fixed what was wrong with me." He said. I smiled and blushed a little more. "How did you know what to do?" Optimus asked. "Well it took awhile but it seemed just like a few wires were bad." I said with a cheesy grin.

"You are indeed, much different than any other human, I'll give you that much." Ironhide said. "Geez, I think that was a complement from Ironhide. I can't believe I actually did it. Now I see why you were jealous of me, Sam" I thought. Optimus looked down at me. "Serenity we need you to go inside for awhile. We don't want Starscream to find you." He said. I nodded and decided it was a good idea for now; I was kind of tired after fixing Bumblebee. Once I got inside, I lied down on the floor and fell asleep. "I think someone likes you Bumblebee!" Ironhide said with a chuckle.

Bumblebee looked at Ironhide then pushed him a bit. "She just did it as a favor" He said. Ironhide laughed. "A favor of lovee" He said then got pushed again by Bumblebee. "Just drop it, Ironhide. She did it because she was kind and she wanted me to talk again." He said then walked over to the other side of the building. Bumblebee looked around. "Does Serenity like me? No, What Ironhide said is just getting to me…" He thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello all! Yes it's my third chapter! Woo! Can't believe it, already 100 hits. WOO!! I'm so sorry I didn't update in the last few days! I had some tests to do at school. ^^;

Bumblebee: Well?

Me: What?

Bumblebee: Are you going to tell them what happ—

Me: *duck tapes his mouth* ^^; Now on to the story!

**Chapter 3: New Divide**

As Bumblebee stood on the other side of the building he noticed that everything had gone still and quiet. He walked back to were everyone was before, they were gone. "That's odd… Where did they go to?" He thought. Then the door creaked opened from the abandon building, Bumblebee looked behind to see Serenity who just woke up. "Where did everyone else go to?" I asked. Bumblebee shrugged or what seemed to be one. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion happened. Bumblebee quickly stood in front of me, ready to attack if need to. My heart skipped a beat, as I knew the war has just begun. "Bumblebee! Look out!" I yelled, seeing another alien-robot about to shoot at him. Bumblebee quickly shot at him. "Serenity head inside!" He said then charging towards the other alien-robot. I nodded and quickly got inside. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to leave my chest. I heard shooting then everything became silent. "Bumblebee." I thought.

Then the top of the building flew off, I screamed. "THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DIE!" I yelled starting to run towards the door. "Serenity! It's alright! Calm down!" I heard Bumblebee say. I stopped then looked up to see him. "What happened to the other one?" I asked, scarred and confused. "Don't worry he's gone…Well for now at least." He said then transformed back into a camero and had the door opened. I got into the car and shut the door then looked over at the drivers' seat to see a person. "Whoa! You have a hitchhiker!" I said. "No it's just my hologram" He said, and then the hologram smiled at me. I looked up and down at the hologram. He was identical to Sam only his hair was more blondish-brown than Sams' was. I looked ahead, blushing a little. "Where are we heading?" I asked. The hologram looked ahead still then at me. "Well we are hopefully going to meet up with everyone else but it might take awhile, there in Indiana. " He said. I sighed then looked out the window. Everything has changed in the last 35 hours, from meeting the autobots to now the war with the Decepticons.

As all of thoughts were starting to whirl together, I closed my eyes. _"Sam? Why didn't I believe you from before? Was it because I knew how you were? Or was it because I was so jealous of your new girlfriend that I didn't believe you guys?" _I thought, tears starting to fall from my eyes. Then I felt something on my leg, I opened my eyes to see that the hologram had put its hand on my leg. "Is everything alright?" He asked. I smiled though I didn't mean it. "Of course." I said. Then the hologram started to wipe my tears away. "You know, a girl like you shouldn't be crying. You're too strong for that." He said. I laughed and smiled. "Me strong? I'm no where near beening strong. All I can do is fix things and pray it works." I said. The hologram smiled then I heard laughter. "Which it always does. You fixed my voice and I'm grateful for that, Serenity." He said. I felt myself blush. _"W-What's wrong with me? Do I…Do I like Bumblebee? That can't happen…Can it?" _I thought. Then we came to a stop, I blinked and looked over at the hologram. "Bumblebee? Why did you stop?" I asked. The hologram looked over at me, with a light hint of blushing?! "Serenity, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded my head, my head was buzzing and I felt like I was on cloud nine. "Do you like me? I know that sounds weird but…Do you?" He asked. The Hologram was looking dead at me, my face was on fire. I knew there would be no way out of it. "Well…I think…I do…But isn't that against your laws? Nature?" I asked almost sounding sad. The hologram looked away, his face almost all red. "No it's not for either of them. I was just wondering." He said then we started moving again.

I started to look out the window again then leaned my head against the window, starting to fall asleep. Bumblebee lightly sighed. "So Ironhide was right. She does love me…But what would happen if I told any of them that I actually am starting to fall for her? This almost reminds me of when I was with Acree…But that's different…She was an autobot…." He thought. Almost 2 hours later, Bumblebee stopped driving. The hologram gently shook me. "Serenity were here…" He said. I opened my eyes to see everyone waiting on me; I blushed nervously and got out. "We ran into a problem before we left, Optimus." Bumblebee said transforming into his robot form. "What happened?" He asked looking at me. "Well… We ran into Starscream…He knows that Serenity is with us. But don't worry; he's not going to get her. No matter what the cost." Bumblebee said.

I didn't know what to think at the moment, but all I knew at that moment in time was that; Bumblebee was going to protect me no matter what happened to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating on Friday ^^; I was busy with other things!**

**Bumblebee: Yeah like looking at that corvette you want?**

**Me: ____; It's calling to me and I don't know why.**

**Bumblebee: Your actual guardian?**

**Me: XDDD *thinks* O__o you never know.**

**Bumblebee: Start the story?**

**Me: Rightttt __;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything like that; you get the point, right?**

**Chapter 4: Seeing a ghost?**

Great, today of all days is the day when Sam passed away; all because of the Decepticons. As the sun rose in the east, I sighed and got off the ground. "_I knew I shouldn't of slept on the ground" I_ thought as I got up. Then a shadow casted over me, I groaned a little. "Yes?" I asked, still tired but awake. "You know, Serenity. You should be sleeping in a car not the ground but that's always been you though, beening different than everyone else" A male voice said. My eyes widened in shock as I looked behind me. "SAM! B-But you're…." I started to say. "Dead? Yeah I know. I need to talk to you about the autobots…" He said. I blinked then got up, god; Sam still looked the same since the last time I saw him. "Sam, you know I actually have to say something… Why did you tell the autobots to find me and left me the key?" I asked. Sam sighed a little then looked up at the sky. "Well, I knew you believed me somehow about the autobots. So before I died I told Optimus to find you and I left you the key because it was our symbol for friendship, I didn't know it was an actual key." He said.

I looked down at my feet, thinking this a dream and Sam isn't here. "Sam, I fixed Bumblebees' voice…" I said looking at him. Sam laughed and smiled. "Your seriously did?!" He asked. I nodded and laughed. "It was a spur of the moment thing." I said then blushed. Sam looked at me then back at the sky. "So you like Bumblebee, huh?" He asked. I blushed even deeper. "H-How did you find out? I err—mean nothing." I said. Sam laughed then smiled. "I wouldn't blame you, Serenity. You never did get a boyfriend!" He said. I glared at him and tired punching his arm but it went through. "You're lucky you're not alive anymore, Sam or else you would be hurting, badly." I said with venom in my voice. Sam just smiled a goofy grin. "Plus I kinda heard Bumblebee talking awhile he wasn't watching you. Saying do I actually like her?" He said. I blushed deeply and looked down at my shoes. "B-But…The other autobots…" I said. "Don't worry…At first they won't like the idea and might say it's not right, but you have to keep strong, Serenity." He said. I nodded and smiled then tried wrapping my arms around him to hug him. "Sam you will always be my best friend, even though you should of warned me that I might die." I said with a giggle. Sam laughed then frowned. "I'm sorry to cut this short on you, Serenity but I have to go back now. I'm a little past my limit to be out. I promise I'll visit you again, hopefully you will be with Bumblebee and everything will be at peace. "He said. I started crying then fell to my knees. "Sam…I'm so sorry for that day we fought…" I said looking at him. He just smiled. "Don't worry. You're forgiven, Serenity. I'll see you later…" He said then he disappeared. I couldn't believe it, I just saw my best friend who is dead come back and then leave again.

Bumblebee walked over to were I was sleeping and saw me on my knees. "Serenity, are you okay?" He asked. I wiped my tears away and smiled. "I'm fine, Bumblebee. Just had a bad dream that's all." I said. Bumblebee made his hologram and sat by me. "I think…I like you more than you think, Serenity." He said. I blushed deeply. "Bumblebee…I…" I started to say but cut off by Ironhide throwing something at Bumblebee. I glared at Ironhide; He back off. "Geesh, if looks could kill." He muttered. I giggled then looked back at Bumblebees Hologram, which was blushing a little. I leaned over and gently kissed the holograms cheek. He looked at me, his eyes were wide."S-Serenity…" He said. I smiled then leaned my head against the holograms arm. "I saw Sam…He didn't tell me much. But he did tell me that you were debating if you do like me or not. I'm true to my feelings and I do like you Bumblebee." I said. He smiled then leaned in closer to my face, my heart was beating faster than it ever has. Love? Maybe but for now, I just didn't want this moment to end.

Then just when I was expecting it; He kissed me. My eyes closed and I kissed him back. My heart felt like it was on cloud nine. Then moments later we pulled away. I couldn't help but smile and look at him. Little did I know, someone was watching the whole thing and he didn't like it at all. Jazz was watching us and saw us kiss. "What is Bumblebee thinking?! Falling in love with a human?! I could see Acree again but…Serenity?! She's a human!" He said then quickly went off to tell Optimus what just had happened. Optimus was with Ratchet and Ironhide; they were talking about what to do next. "Optimus! We have a problem…Bumblebee is in love with Serenity." He said. Ironhide laughed as Ratchet looked at Jazz confused. "You mean…He wants to…" Ratchet started to say as Optimus put his hand out for quiet.

"Well this is a problem. We've never had to deal with anything like this before. But…If Bumblebee really wants to be with Serenity then it's up to him." He said. Jazz looked at Optimus like he was almost crazy. "But…I thought that we only could love someone like one of our kind not a human." He said. Optimus sighed. "Jazz you will just have to learn to deal with it." He said then walked away.

Authors Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! Cliffhanger! XD Sorry! But I will have chapter 5 up today as well! ^^

BY THE WAY! TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN IS OUT TODAY! GO SEE IT! :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I can't believe its chapter 5 already with this story! Sorry about not updating. I've been busy with things. :D This Chapter is gonna be ALOT of Serenity/Bumblebee fluff and all that goody stuff. **

**Chapter 5: Never Say Never**

I smiled happily as I leaned my head on Bee's hologram. _"This must be a dream. I mean me and Bumblebee? But even if it is...I don't want to wake from it. He's the one I want to be with. So what if hes a autobot? Should it matter who we love?" _I thought. Bumblebee's hologram disappered. "Bee? Whats wrong?" I asked looking up at him. Bumblebee looked to see Jazz leaving, then looked at me. "I think I better go and talk to them...About us. Jazz, I think saw us kissing.." He said. I lowered my head and nodded. With that, Bumblebee walked the way he saw Jazz leave. I sat down on the ground, my knees close to my chest. _"What if I got, Bee into trouble? Maybe its against their laws to be with humans. What if I did?" _I thought then I started crying. "W-What if I did... I'll never see him again. Never..." I whispered. I knew then I had to leave them behind and try and go back home. I quickly stood up and started running. I didn't care about the war, the key, and at the moment Bumblebee. _"I'm so stupid! He's an autobot and I'm human. How would are relationship even work?!" _I thought mentally beating myself up. Then as I was running I tripped over a huge rock, I cried even more. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled, beating the ground. I looked around and knew I must have been running a good 10 minutes, I didn't remember my surroundings. "Bumblebee..." I whispered, praying he might hear me.

-------------------

Bumblebees POV

------------------

_"I thought I just heard Serenity call for me..." _I thought as I looked at Optimus. "Optimus...Is it wrong that I want to be with Serenity?" I asked. Optimus let out a sigh. "No it's not. Its just this is a first to happen with our kind and you know that." He said. I nodded then looked behind me, something feels wrong. Optimus laughed a bit. "Guardian turned lover. Well I support you, don't worry about that." He said. I nodded then turned around fully. "Something feels wrong..." I said then starting to run towards were Serenity was. _"What if Megaton found her? No. I can't think like that." _I thought. Then once I reached were Serenity was, no Serenity. "Serenity?" I called. Nothing. Optimus stood behind me. "Megaton? No. We would of picked up their signal if it was them." He said. I felt sadness and anger bulid up, with that I quickly transformed into my camero state and sped off, hoping to find Serenity.

---------------

Normal POV

---------------

Serenity was still on the ground, crying. "Maybe were not meant to be..." She softly sang remembering lyrics from "Not Meant To Be" By Theory Of A Deadman. She knew that the song fit for right now. "I'm so sorry Bumblebee...If I knew this would of got you into trouble I would of never told you how I felt." She whispered. Bumblebee was almost 4 miles from Serenity but he didn't know it. "Serenity...Please hang in there." He said. Music playing from his radio.

_"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing My mind was closing, now I'm believing I finally know what just what it means to let someone in To see the side of me that no one does or ever will So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home, Here and now this I vow."_

.

Then Serenity looked up to hear the music. "BUMBLEBEE!" She yelled, standing up and starting to run towards the music. Bumblebee came to a screeching halt. "Serenity?!" He asked.

_"By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you But only if you told me to And I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true Give my life for you You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you."_

Serenity finally saw the yellow, black-racing striped car. She hugged the hood of the car. "Bee....I'm so sorry. I ran off. I thought I got you into trouble and I didn't want that. I'm so so sorry..." She said in between sobs.

_"I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you"_

Then as the song ended, Bumblebee transformed into his robot state. "Serenity, you should know that by now, Optimus is a pretty supportive leader. Don't worry, our love isn't going to get me into trouble." He said, then letting hologram show up. Serenity smiled happily and hugged the hologram. "Bee. Never let me go." She whispered. The hologram smiled and kissed her cheek. "I never will." He said. Serenity looked into the holograms ice blue eyes then leaned up and kissed him deeply. Bumblebee kissed her back just as deeply then broke the kiss.

"Serenity, I love you." He said. She smiled widely then kissed him again. "I love you too, Bee." She said. Bumblebee hadn't felt this feeling before, What was it? _"It must be love." _He thought. Serenity closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Now the only thing that is standing in our way is Megaton. I think we can handle him." She said with a giggle. Bumblebee laughed a little. "Your so sure of yourself even before the battle has began?" He said. Serenity laughed. "Of course! Megaton is nothing but a jealous sore loser!" She said. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh more. "You've got a point there, Serenity." He said.

Serenity nuzzled into Bumblebee's neck. "You know, Bee. We could always cuddle and watch the clouds." She said. Bumblebee blushed then coughed a little. "It sounds nice, Serenity but...You have to remember...I have a job and thats to protect you." He said. Serenity looked up into his eyes. "You can do to two jobs at once. Beening my guardian and my boyfriend." She said with a soft giggle. Bumblebee blushed a little more. "Alright. But just this once." He said.

Ironhide looked over the rock between were he was standing and where Serenity and Bumblebee were. "Thats....Something I don't want to remember in my memory. Them kissing." He said with a sigh. Ratchet lightly slapped the back of his head. "Its not your choice its there choice, Ironhide." He said. Ironhide just glared at Rachet a little. "But even so. A human and a autobot? Thats something you don't see everyday." He said. Optimus looked over at Ironhide. "I could tell Bumblebee that you were watching what they were doing. " He said. Ironhide turned around and walked the other way. True Bumblebee was small but he still could pack a powerful attack.

---------------------------------

Hate to cut this story short here! But I gotta do alot of things outside of this story and my other one! Plus I'm really tired. x.x

So hoped you enjoyed the story!

Autobot Serenity


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Burn It To The Ground

Authors Note: Chapter 6 already! I can't believe it! This chapter is gonna have some twists to it from lovey dovey to action. Just beware of my mind. Something just might happen this chapter from the movie except Its Serenity not Sam.

By the way the song I used last chapter was "I'd Come For You" By Nickelback.

I DO NOT -- Well you get the point except I do own my own character and song coming up.

Optimus looked up at the sky. _"What are you planning Megaton?" _He thought as he looked back down at the earth below himself. "Autobots, Its time we discussed a plan. We need to be ready when Megaton attacks." He said. With that said, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Serenity walked towards Optimus. "Alright if when the time comes when we must fight Megaton, Serenity you must be safe at all costs." He said. Serenity looked down and bit her lip. "But...Couldn't we just give it to him? I...I don't want anything happening to you guys." She said, holding back tears trying to see the war going on. "No that would be the most wrongfull thing to do, Serenity. Even if we could, That evil that is locked inside our planet...It could kill earth." Ratchet said. Serenity nodded her head like a child that just got yelled at would. "But that doesn't mean we couldn't make a copy of it.." Bumblebee said. Optimus looked at Bumblebee stunned. "Thats a great idea, Bumblebee...Never thought of that." Ratchet said a little annoyed. "But...Couldn't Mega-creep tell if it was the original or not?" Serenity asked. Optimus thought for a moment then looked at her. "Well not until he got back to Cybertron." He said.

Serenity smirked at the idea then took off the necklace. "Well we better make a copy of this necklace. It gives us enough time to actually come up with a plan." She said. Ironhide looked at Serenity a little weird. "Who is gonna give Starscream the necklace? You? Cause if thats the case then you can kiss your aft goodbye." He said. Serenity stuck out her tounge. "Ha! Like a coward deceptcreep will scare me." She said. Optimus put his hand to what seemed would be the bridge of his nose. "Calm down, both of you. Serenity, I think its wise I do it. " He said. Serenity looked down then looked at Optimus. "But then if you do it, they will think you guys are weak when your not and if I do it, they will think I'm for them and they have the upper hand and thats what we want, isn't it?" She asked.

Optimus nodded his head. "Your right Serenity. You should do it. But beware they might capture you and take you with them, are you sure you can handle that?" He asked. Serenity laughed then smiled as she put her hand on her hip. "I can't have Sam have all the glory, now can I?" She asked. Bumblebee let out a chuckle. "Now, now Serenity." He said. Serenity giggled then looked at each and everyone one of them. "You know....If you asked me this question 10 days ago, If I ever wanted to be here, I would of said no. But now, since I know all of you. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said biting her lower lip. "I look up to you guys. True, I'm just a human but I learn new things each day,When I'm with you guys." Serenity looked at the sky. "_With this mission coming up, I won't fail. No. I won't fail because everyone is counting on me." _She started to sing. Bumblebee turned on a soft rock tune to go with her lyrics.

_"This is the only time I'll ever be able to do anything different from anyone else, but this I promise. I won't fail. No. I won't fail you. Everyone is counting on me and times running out and I know I can do this, please don't leave I hear you say. I turn to you and say I won't. I'm always with you and don't forget it. I know I won't." _She sang softly. Then once the music stopped, everyone clapped. Serenity blushed a little and bowed. "Thank you!" She said with a smile. "Now we must make a copy of the necklace." Ratchet said lowering his hand to Serenity. She carefully took off the necklace and put it in his hand. "Bumblebee, why don't you help out Ironhide and Ratchet with making the copy?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee nodded his head and went over to were Ironhide and Ratchet were starting to make the copy. Serenity looked at the sky. "Once this is over...Will my life kinda go back to normal?" She asked.

Optimus nodded his head. "Don't worry it will. This time, we hope Megaton will be destroyed for good." He said. Serenity looked over at Optimus. "Awh, That sucks. I like this, having an adventure. I did have one once but it was horrible. I store from a store with a classmate that hated me. She dared me to do it and I did. I got arrested and had two choices move out here with my grandmother or stay in Iowa and never go to school. I didin't want that, so I came here." She said. Optimus looked at her curious. "You act like its nothing. You must of left behind things you loved or cared about, Serenity." He said. Serenity looked down. "I did, but they most likely forgot about me by now. My two friends, I love them to death but...Thats bad blood there...I don't want to talk about it." She said, a few tears fell from her eyes.

Then a loud crash could be heard. Serenity quickly looked over to see, Optimus on the ground and a fighter jet transforming into a different type of alien robot. "You never learn do ya, Optimus." He said with a chuckle. Optimus quickly stood up and aimed his canons at Starscream. "Starscream, why are you here?" He asked. Serenity quickly hid behind a dead tree, looking at them. "I'm here for the girl and the key, Optimus. Hand her over and Megaton will make sure you will be saved as a pet!" He said with a laugh. Then loud almost gunshots could be heard. Serenity watched Optimus fight Starscream then without Optimus knowing, Megaton landed behind him. Her eyes widdened in fear and she quickly ran towards him. "OPTIMUS! BEHIND YOU!" She screamed. Then before Optimus could turn around, he was stabbed in the chest area by Megaton.

Serenity fell to her knees. _"No No NO! OPTIMUS!" _She thought. Optimus turned his head towards Serenity. "S-Serenity....Run...." He said and with that the blue light that lit his optics were gone. Serenity quickly stood up and ran back towards she saw everyone else at. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY STARSCREAM! YOU FOOL! GO!" Megatons voice boomed. Serenity looked at the sky to see that same fighter jew from before, she quickly hid behind the warehouse. _"Almost there. I'm so so sorry Optimus....Its my fault your not here. Damnit....Why couldn't it of been me? Not him..." _She thought. Starscream scanned the area and couldn't find her. "Damn, Megaton is going to kill me for not having the girl." He said as he turned around. Serenity noticed he turned around and with that she sprinted towards the others, crying. "RATCHET! IRONHIDE! BEE!" She yelled. They all turned around. "Serenity? Were is Optimus?" Ironhide asked. Serenity couldn't stop crying. "Hes...Dead...I think it was....Megaton..." She said between sobs.

Ratchet quickly transformed into his medical vehicle form and drove off towards where they were. "Bee...I'm so sorry....Its my fault...I shouldn't of ran out there...I'm so sorry...." She said, her tears still falling. "I'm going to go and find Ratchet." Ironhide said. Bumblebee nodded his head. With that his Hologram appeared. "Serenity you can't blame yourself for his death." He said starting to hug her. Serenity pushed his arms away. "Yes I can. It was my fault! I shouldn't of done that!" She said. Bumblebee moved closer and kissed her deeply, his arms wrapping around her waist. Serenity tried pushing away but failed, she started to kiss him back then broke the kiss. "Bee...Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always love me." She said. Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "I will always love you Serenity. Nothing can change that." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

Authors Note: I'm sooooo happy! Another review on this story! :D! Riza_Tukudo, this chapter is for you! :DD Hope you like it!

Serenitys POV

----------------------------

I couldn't believe it. Optimus was dead and nothing could bring him back. Its all my fucking fault. If I just had my damned mouth shut maybe, the autobots would have their leader still. I looked at the body of Optimus laying infront of me. I gently laid my hand on his metal finger. "Optimus...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said anything...Then just maybe....You would still be here...." I whispered. Bumblebee looked at me then at Ratchet and Ironhide. "What are we going to do?" He asked. Ratchet looked down then sighed. "Theres no way we can get another spark. Even if we did that would be insane to do. But there is one thing that could save him.... The Matrix of Leadership." He said.

I turned around quickly to face Ratchet. "What is it? How can we get it?" I asked, almost impatient. "Its something that only we can get it if it is given to us. The Matrix of Leadership is only given to someone if they do something a leader would do. Also you would have to deal with the Primes of the past. " He said. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with rage and strength. "Give me the copy of the key. I need to give it to Starscream. I don't care if Megatron does get me. At least you guys will be able to come up with a plan. " I said. "Serenity, We can't let you do that!" Ironhide spat out. I glared at him. "Its what Optimus would of wanted! Not just to sit around here and mope! Just give me the damn copy of the key!" I yelled, almost screaming.

Ironhide sighed or it seemed more like a grunt. "Fine, But don't come runnin' to us when there about to kill your aft." He said. I glared then smirked. "I won't!" I said. With that Ironhide dropped the copy in my hands as well as the original. I put the original key in my back pocket and the copy around my neck. "Bee. We is Starscream?" I asked. Bumblebee looked at me with such saddness, it almost killed me to look at him. "Hes back were he fought Optimus. " He said. I smiled weakly at Bee. "Listen, I promise I'll come back, Bee. You know me better than anyone else. " I said. Bumblebee nodded his head. I looked at Ratchet. "Just don't get killed. Even if we get Optimus back somehow, I don't want to be the one explains your death." He said.

I nodded and quickly started running back to were I shouldn't of done anything. Back to the place were my mind couldn't stop replaying over and over. _"I promise, Optimus. I will get the matrix of leadership. I will fix my mistake. I promise. Hopefully I will still be alive then." _I thought. The sounds of a loud jet were above my head. "HEY! YOU IN THE SKY! I HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!" I yelled. The jet quickly landed and transformed in Starscream. "Well, Well. A human who has the key we need. Give it to me." He said. I took off the necklace but didn't give it to him. Just not yet. "I have a question. Say if Optimus was brought back...What would happen to you? Just curious." I asked.

Starscream shook his head. _"If that did happen, Megatron wouldn't be so happy with me. He might even kill me..." _He thought. I looked at him. "Well?" I said. "Lets just say I wouldn't be highly on Lord Megatrons list." He said. I laughed then smirked. "Well then, you better best be stopping me then. I'm going to bring him back!" I said. Starscream laughed. "You wish! Once the Matrix of leadership has already been used once, it can not be used again!" He said. I growled then held the copy necklace up. "REALLY!?! HOW ABOUT I JUST THROW THIS NECKLACE SO YOU CAN'T FIND IT OR HAVE IT!" I yelled. Starscream reached his hand down towards me. I quickly ducked then hid the copy in my jacket pocket of my hoodie. "Awh. Too bad. So sad." I said with a giggle.

Starscream growled then quickly grabbed me. "Listen here, human. You will not live to see tomorrow if you keep this up." He said. I nodded my head. I really need to stop doing things to piss off people and robots. "Now, you are coming with me to Lord Megatron. Clear?" He said. I laughed then smiled. "No...I'm not going to Lord Megabastard. Also you can have this fucking key. I don't give a damn if this planet is blown up to a zillion pieces. " I said then giving him the copy key. Starscream glared at me, then quickly took off. I quickly turned and dashed back to were I last seen the remaining autobots.

_"Please let me make it there." _I thought. But before I knew it, a missile had been shot at the ground before me and I went flying backwards. _"Bumblebee...Ironhide...Ratchet...I'm sorry....I guess I couldn't hold my end of the deal up." _I thought. Then my head hit a huge rock, I blacked out. Shit, Sam why couldn't I be more like you? Beening more stronger than anyone else? Will I live to even see my self past 20? God, please help me..Or at least someone or something. I think I might be dead.


End file.
